A Change Between Us: Weird is Our Normal
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Based on BrunoMarslover21's series of the same name. Brianna's life is anything but ordinary. Every now and then something new and surreal happens, especially at her home-away-from-home, Maellard Park. Her Park family of twenty-three and counting is always there to help when old enemies attack or bizarre happenings occur. Join them on a whole-nother generation of irregularness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guuuuys! I know that I haven't updated in a while, which I deeply apologize for! So to fill the void, I got permission a few months back from the amazing BrunoMarslover21 to make a story based on her series "A Change Between Us" and "A Changing Generation". So before reading this, you might want to go check them out...otherwise this story will make zero sense to you newcomers. Speaking of which, SHOUTOUT TO BRUNOMARSLOVER21! For all the shoutouts she's given me, I thought I should return the favor. You're awesome, dude, so I really hope you like what I've presented here for ya! :3**

**And shoutout to all of my fabulous viewers/followers/reviewers! I owe you guys big time, so here's to you! *clink***

**So now that I've got that off my chest, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

It was a mildly windy spring day at the Park. The sky looked like an enormous dazzling blue canvas dappled with the odd blemish of white from the passing clouds. The sun shone in all its glory; its warmth enticing and intoxicating. The gentle rustle of lush green leaves that grappled the skinny branches of the trees was a melody to the ears of passerby. The tranquil fields had pathways in between the freshly-mowed, sparingly-lopped lawns along with a mini forest of trees that embraced the area. A small greenhouse sheltered the incipient plant life within its walls from the vicissitudes of the world, while at the same time allowing the plants to absorb all of the sunshine and water it required to grow and develop properly. Flocks of birds soared through the air, swooping down and careening left and right, singing and chirping to one another, their form of communication. The birds exchanged pleasantries through the euphony of burrs and tweets before flying off to their next destination.

A petite girl of thirteen named Brianna Crystal Quintel pedaled into Maellard Park on her bike, waving as she passed several pedestrians walking by. Some waved back, some didn't, but it didn't matter to Brianna, as she was too busy thinking about her date with her boyfriend Connor yesterday. The young robin sighed dreamily; she was looking forward to the weekend.

Brianna was so concentrated on playing out the whole date in her mind that she didn't see a familiar someone unknowingly standing in her way. At the last second, she opened her eyes, only to open her mouth and scream, "Ahhh! Look oooouuuut!"

The person whirled around, revealing to be Bradley, Benson's son. The black-haired seventeen-year-old cried out as Brianna's bike chipped his side, narrowly missing him. Brianna lost control and swerved to the side, making her lose her grip on the handlebars. She squeaked in surprise as she fell and careened to the ground. Luckily, the grass padded her fall, which made the impact less painful. The robin bleated in slight pain, whimpering as she looked down at herself.

"Oh great! I have mud and grass stains all over my new jeans! Mom is going to KILL me!" Brianna sighed in frustration, glaring daggers up at the teenager who towered over her in concern.

"Sorry Bri. I didn't see you, and you probably didn't see me either." He couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Were you thinking of Stutter Boy again?"

"Shut up, Brad, and no, I wasn't thinking about him!...Okay, I guess that's a lie."

"Knew it."

"Be quiet, you!" Brianna warned as she stood up, brushing off all the dirt. She gave the boy a playful shove as she passed him and went to retrieve her bike. "What are you doing here anyways?" The robin shifted her gaze, observing the red apron and nametag that adorned Brad's chest. She clapped her hand to her beak, trying to suppress a giggle at the tacky apparel. "And what the heck are you wearing?" Bri asked as she hoisted her fallen bicycle.

Brad groaned. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice it."

"Who wouldn't notice it? It's so tacky." Brianna jibed, lightly smacking his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Dad's making me wear it." Brad said, rolling his eyes and frowning. "I'm trying to find a summer job so I can make some money and save it for my future college. I asked Dad if he knew any places that were hiring. I think you know the rest."

"Ohh, I see." nodded Brianna. She smirked, "So…how goes the business?"

"It sucks. Dad made me clean out the gutters, mow the lawn, take Pops' lameass car to the shop, AND he made me go over to Great-Grandma Betty's house to do the same. Exact. Stuff! Plus, I had to massage her feet for her," Brad shuddered as he finished.

Brianna winced, "What does that have to do with your job?"

"Exactly! I don't know. I think he's taking advantage of me. He hasn't even paid me yet!" bemoaned Brad. The teen sighed wearily, "Well, I've got to get back to watering the plants now. And don't even THINK about adding a bathroom joke to that!" With that, he walked off.

The robin scoffed and yelled back, "How old do you think I am, Brad?! Noah's age? I don't do that anymore!" Brianna mumbled to herself incoherently as she got back up on her bike and wheeled towards the Park House, "God, he's so immature sometimes."

* * *

"TAMBRY! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"How did she even get up there?"

"She's half raccoon, remember?"

"Ohh, right."

The utterance of two nine-year-olds penetrated the previously peaceful silence of the park, both being birds. The first was a young blue jay with determined chocolate brown eyes and a pair of shiny buck teeth. The second was a pink flamingo with magenta hair and powder blue eyes. While the female flamingo donned a purple spaghetti-strap shirt and a blue skirt with jeans underneath, along with light pink converse shoes, the male blue jay was going "all-natural". The duo appeared flustered as they gazed up at an old oak tree, where a small, three-and-a-half-year-old goat girl with light tan fur sat on the thickest branch that spawned from the tree. The clearly frightened toddler whimpered, quaking on the spot and hugging the tree tightly, hanging on for dear life.

"Tambryyyy," The blue jay groaned. "Come on down. Please? Pretend it's a slide! Or one of those pole things that firefighters slide down! Or—"

"Noah, I don't think that will encourage her very much." The flamingo said flatly.

Noah gave her a look, "Then what will, Jaden?" He teased.

"First of all," The flamingo started, a playful smirk etching its way across her beak. "It's Jade, Baby Boy. Secondly…shouldn't we go get an adult to help us?"

"I already said that, but you said we could handle it!" Noah countered. He crossed his arms as his cheeks pinked slightly, "And only my mom calls me that."

Jade grinned, "And my dad calls me Jaden. So now we're even, Diaper Boy Junior."

Noah flushed red. "H-how did you—"

Jade put two fingers to his lips, instantly hushing him. She giggled, "Your mom told me. Is it true that your dad wore a diaper just to get equal with your mom?"

"Yeah, he did."

"That's so weird."

"You're weird."

"Oh, I'M weird? My daddy didn't have to wear a diaper to impress a girl!"

"Oh, you're asking for it now, Jaden!"

"Bring it, Baby Diaper Boy Junior!"

"Hey you two!" A familiar voice shouted. The duo turned around and saw Brianna approaching them on her bike, a look of horror crossing over her face as she gawked up at the oak tree. Her bike came to a halt and she immediately raced over to the tree. The robin glared at Noah and Jade, "Are you seriously flirting with each other at a time like this?! Tambry is too young to be climbing trees!"

The aforementioned duo blushed furiously. "BRI! We're not flirting! We're just…hanging out!" Noah sputtered indignantly. Jade bit her lip and averted her eyes, looking in the other direction as she tried to conceal the blush on her face.

Brianna sighed, "Whatever! I don't care what you were doing! You should have gone for help; Tambry could get or could already be hurt!" She looked back up and locked eyes with the little goat/raccoon hybrid. "Don't worry, Tammy! I'll go get someone to get you down from there!"

Tambry began to cry, "Daddy! I wan' daddy!"

The robin nodded, turning to her little brother and his friend. "Go get Uncle Thomas. NOW!"

"Okay, okay, we will! Sheesh!" Noah said, running off towards the Park House with Jade in tow.

* * *

**I know that nothing much happened in this chappie and that it ended rather abruptly, but I ran out of ideas for this one. x3**

**So, if any of you have any ideas for what might happen next, then by all means tell me! I'd love to hear what you have in mind. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, after not updating this for about two and a half months, I'm back! Ryan, I'm so sorry that this is late...I've been caught up with life and a bunch of other stuff I'm working on that I pretty much forgot about this! I got stuck a few times and lost motivation often, hence the tardiness of this chapter. Hopefully this will make up for lost time. Not much happens in this chapter, but I hope it will suffice until I get the real plot going.**

* * *

"Wheeeere's Lacey? There she is!" The baby bird in Margaret's arms cackled happily as her mother's fingers dug into her sides and gently tickled her. Margaret giggled and blew a labial fricative into her daughter's tummy, joining in on the baby's gales of laughter. The cardinal sighed; smiling as she brushed an askew strand of hair out of the younger avian's face before looking over towards her mole friend.

Margaret and Eileen had been best friends for almost thirty years, meeting when they were only preteens in middle school. For a long time, they were inseparable. But over the years, they hadn't been as close as they were almost three decades ago. The harsh, unforgiving slap to the face that meant it was time to grow up had torn a hole in their friendship, which took quite a while to heal and rekindle. In the end, it was family that brought them together and revived their sisterly bond.

Times had been tough throughout the preceding twenty years, for not only Margaret and Eileen, but for the entire Park Family as well. With CJ always popping up and threatening to kill everyone just so she could have Mordecai all to herself, it was difficult for all of them to get together for even a single day of quality family time. But finally, on Christmas Day, CJ's wrath and sworn revenge once again failed as her long-awaited demise finally stopped her dead in her tracks, figuratively and literally. Not to mention that Brad got a second chance at life and Margaret had given birth to the Quintel Family's newest member, even with the baby being breeched and premature (albeit being quite large and well-developed for being three months early, unbelievably).

It had been six months since that fateful, yet still joyous day. Both Brad and Margaret took a long time to recover physically and psychologically from the harrowing event, though in the end it was all worth it. While Margaret suffered minor post-pregnancy complications for the first few weeks of recovery, Brad was still trying to recuperate from the mental trauma. Night terrors often replayed the same haunting image of Brianna's limp body lying supine and lifeless on the burning floor while CJ towered over her menacingly. Almost every night for the first few weeks following Christmas, Brad's nightmares were complete repeats of his night terrors; although in the end CJ killed them both, forcing him to stay awake while she committed both of the inexcusable deeds. It was a horrible experience for the poor boy. Luckily, after several months of therapy sessions, the night terrors and nightmares subsided, only happening once in a blue moon.

"I can't believe that in only six more months, Lacey will be a year old. And in four months, so will the twins," Margaret remarked, shaking her head in disbelief. "It feels like it was just yesterday when I found out I was pregnant for a second time."

Eileen smiled, her eyes focused on the two young raccoons crawling across the floor. The twins were eight months old and had reached the creeping stage months ago. Ever since then, it had been a living nightmare for Eileen and Rigby. When Eli was happy, Becky was upset. When Becky was happy, Eli was upset. When Eli was wet, Becky was dry. When Becky was wet, Eli was dry; this process repeated itself in various ways. The two tiny terrors drove the poor couple up the wall, and it didn't help the fact that they had a needy seven-year-old on their hands as well.

But regardless, Eileen didn't regret anything. She treasured and loved her children more than anything in the world and loved her husband dearly, even when he still acted lazy or irresponsible sometimes like he did all those years that she had known him. Though he had settled down a bit, he was still quite the party animal when it came to his annual monthly pizza parties. The infamous Pizza King now had four thrones beside him; one for the Pizza Queen, the two Pizza Princesses, and their little Pizza Prince.

"I know. It's weird how much has happened in the past two decades. We've really grown up, haven't we?" The brunette mole said, grinning.

Before Margaret could reply, the door to the Park House was kicked open, nearly knocking it off of its frame and splintering the spindles. The two women watched in bewilderment as a familiar blue blur and a pink blur rushed into the house in a panic.

"Mom!," Noah shouted when he spotted his mother nearby. "Do you know where Uncle Thomas and Aunt Jen are?"

"They're helping out Skips in his workshop. Why?" Margaret answered her son's question as she gently bounced Lacey on her lap, who chortled and bubbled in delight.

Noah averted his mother's penetrating stare of suspicion, shifting his gaze towards the wall as he and Jade stood there awkwardly. "Well, uh…you see…it's kind of a funny story…"

"Nooaaah…" Margaret's voice rose warningly.

"Mrs. Quintel," Jade spoke up, "Tambry climbed up a tree, and she won't come down unless her daddy's there with her."

Margaret's eyes widened, "She's stuck up in a tree?!" The robin gave Lacey a quick peck on the cheek before carrying her over and depositing her in a playpen. "Why didn't you just come to me or Eileen? We could have done something about it sooner! How long has she been up there for?!"

"Um…about seven minutes…" Noah admitted coyly.

"Ugh! _Noah_!" Margaret groaned. "Alright, fine, go find Thomas and Jen and I'll go make sure that Tambry doesn't hurt herself if she tries to climb down on her own. Now go, go!" She shooed off the two children, who made a beeline out the kitchen door. She turned to Eileen, "Keep an eye on Lee, would you?"

"Of course," Eileen said with a nod.

Margaret seemed relieved, "Thank you." She smiled before heading out the front door, which had been left wide open by Noah and Jade. After a few minutes of searching, she finally spotted a few animate contours of gatherers crowding around a large tree that was supposedly the one that Tambry had mounted. Margaret rushed over, sighing in relief when she recognized the onlookers to be Brianna and a couple of her friends.

"Brianna!" The red bird cried out to her daughter, whose head turned at the mention of her name. The younger robin's face lost most of its tension when she saw her mother running towards her. "Mom! Don't worry! Logan's got her!" Brianna proclaimed, pointing up into the tree. Margaret caught up with her breath and looked up into the tree, her eyes widening when she saw a familiar brown-feathered male owl holding Tambry in his arms as he agilely slid down the tree. Of course, Tambry was upset and clinging on to Logan for dear life, but the absence of worry in her wide, innocent eyes was heartwarming.

"What's going on?" Another voice cried out worriedly. Margaret turned around and saw Thomas and Jen running towards the group with Noah and Jade trailing along behind them. The hysterical Jen saw her baby girl being cradled in Logan's arms and ran toward them, screaming, "Tammy! My baby! Oh thank God you're okay! Are you hurt?" The doting mother raccoon swiped her daughter out of the teen owl's arms and into her own, pecking her with numerous kisses as she probed and examined her for any injuries or broken bones. Though shaken from the event, Tambry didn't have a single mark on her body, thankfully.

After ensuring that her child was injury-free and regaining her own composure, Jen turned to Logan, wiping away the tears in her eye. "Thank you for saving her, Logan. I'm sure that if Thomas tried to climb up there to get her, they would both be in the hospital by now." She said laughingly, earning a pout from her husband. Logan shrugged, "No problem."

Alison approached her boyfriend, wrapping her slender green wings around his waist. "Now you're both mine AND Tambry's hero," the peacock remarked with a sly giggle. She was about to peck him on the cheek from behind when suddenly he whirled around and captured her lips with his.

He smirked, "Well, I might be Tambry's hero, but I'm YOUR knight in shining armor."

Alison smacked his shoulder, "Oh stop it. You're so cheesy." She laughed.

"Ugh, get a room you two," Noah moaned, stifling a gag.

Jen smiled in amusement at the young blue jay's commentary before looking down at her daughter, who was clasping at her shoulder with droopy eyes. The female raccoon turned to her husband, "Tommy, I think I'm going to take Tammy home. It's been a rough day for her."

The billy goat nodded and bent down to his wife's level, connecting his lips with hers for a second before pulling away again. "Okay, sounds good to me. Skips and I have a few more projects that need touching up, so I'll be home later on, alright?" Thomas and Jen shared one last kiss before they both went their separate ways, as did the others.

* * *

**Yes, yes, you don't need to remind me of how short it was! I'm honestly not proud of this chapter, but maybe you guys liked it better than I did. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to update more often! :)**


End file.
